Duchess
by Call Me Duchess
Summary: Dave Batista finds himself falling for his manager. Will he get the woman of his dreams or will shyness and desperation cause him to lose her?
1. Duchess

This is a story that I wrote close to five years ago so it's pretty much been sitting around collecting dust. I would classify it as your standard love story. It's almost idealist in the sense that we all have challenges and obstacles to overcome and it would be great if we had someone in our lives that we could count on through thick and thin. It has a few twists here and there. It's up to you to decide whether they're major or not.

This particular story involves my character, The Duchess, and Evolution (I told you I've been sitting on this story for a while). The main focus revolves around the main characters, The Duchess and Batista. Minor characters are the other three members of Evolution. Test and Christian also play minor roles.

And now with the obligatory statement: I **DO NOT,** nor claim to own any character(s) in this fictional story other than Duchess.

* * *

He had known her for about a year now. And for the past three months he had really taken a deeper look at her. He would find himself gazing at her a little longer than normal. He would ask her

opinion about this move or that move, even though he was the professional wrestler. His questions never made her suspicious, after all, she was Evolution's manager and their best interests were her best interests.

She was always encouraging them. She would negotiate for them. If any of them even looked like they were slightly injured she'd sweet talk them into getting checked out. At first she was one of the reasons why work was more enjoyable and fun. But now she was the reason why the earth rotated on its axis. This woman made his heart beat faster. She was The Duchess.

Duchess was not your average diva. Duchess had brown hair and brown eyes. She was 5'5" and weighed140 lbs. She was built like all the other divas, but her attributes didn't require surgery. She dressed sexily, but never trashy. At first very few fans understood the concept, but every week she drew more and more admirers. She cut great promos with her chameleon-like personality. Sometimes she was a sweet southern girl, at others she was the snootiest bitch you'd ever hope to meet or she would cut loose and give you her ghetto attitude. It didn't matter from one week to the next. The fans ate it up. They never knew who would show up ringside or on the Titantron™. She really didn't have to reach far for her character, it was pretty much her. It was an absolute sight to see this woman threaten rivals, especially the male ones. At times you had to wonder if she actually made a few of the guys cry because of some of the things she said. As manager she would pull sneak attacks when the referee wasn't looking. Needless to say, she dished out a lot of low-blows. Some fans even brought signs that read "Bring out Duchess Pit-bull" or "You're no longer a man, she's got 'em in her hand."

When she was first brought on board with the WWE™, Ric Flair spotted her straight out of the chute. He conferred with his partners in Evolution. They reluctantly accepted her. It wasn't long after that they all began to wonder why they would have ever said no. Evolution gained even more popularity because of her. And ratings on Raw were through the roof.

She was introduced to the group by her real name, Catherine, but the guys generally called her Catt. Before her first appearance the guys sat down to figure out a stage name for her. After getting to know her for a couple of weeks they decided on Duchess. She in turn called them all Mr. (insert last name here) when on camera and by their given names backstage, except for him. She always called him "Baba". Very few others could get away with that, but she definitely could. It was surreal to him when she called him that. People don't usually call big, tall, muscular men sweet little names like that. Even so, he loved it.


	2. Change of plans

Much thanks to Esha Napoleon, kellia girl and thecatchisdeadliest for taking the time to review the first chapter Here is chapter two in time for New Year's. Chapter two picks up the pace a little and adds a few new characters to the story, namely, Andrew (Test) and Jason (Christian). Enjoy.

* * *

A few hours before Raw found Evolution and their manager in the arena's make-shift gym. She watched them; giving them encouragement and a few suggestions that would make their matches look a little more fluid. Toward the end of practice, she was called over to the side by an intern from the Creative Team. David turned to watch her. It was quite evident she was charming the hell out of the guy because the intern was standing there looking like a little schoolboy as she talked to him. She had a way about her that made you feel like you were the most important person on the face of the earth.

"Dave, what is up with you?" Randy asked.

"Huh?" he responded, his eyes still fixed on Duchess.

"Man, I've been trying to get your attention for the last two minutes. What's so interesting in La-La land?"

David's eyes turned to Randy, but he didn't really see him. Randy waved his hand in front of David's face then poked him in the chest. "What?" David asked.

"What is going on with you? You're not focused and we have a big match tonight."

David blinked as his brain slowly brought him back to the real world. "Oh. It's nothing." David replied.

"If you've got something you need to get off your chest, spit it out."

David didn't notice that she was now back in the ring. As soon as she spoke, he perked right up. "Gentlemen, may I please have your attention?" she asked. All four guys crowded around her. "Okay. The writers have made a change to the script. I won't be coming out for Ric and Paul's match," she said, a big grin appearing on her face. "Instead, during Baba and Randy's match I'll be knocked unconscious." The guys looked thunderstruck. "Here's the deal. Right after the match ends, Andrew is going to get in my face, grab me by the hair and yank me around a bit. At the same time, Randy is still going to be fighting with Jason. So you, Baba, will see an opening to spear Andrew. As you're going for the spear, Andrew will toss me in front of him and I'll get speared instead. All of this is going to be outside the ring. You look mortified. While you're checking on me, Randy breaks away from Jason and drop kicks Andrew. This will be about the time that Paul and Ric rush down to the ring and begin pounding on Andrew. Jason is still sprawled out on the floor. The EMTs will come down to 'check me out'. They'll find that my injuries are very minor. Then we'll make our way up the ramp as we threaten and curse Test and Christian." she concluded.

All the guys nodded in agreement, except for David. He had to spear her? That wasn't cool. He knew the fans would see it as an accident and that Test would be thought of as a coward. However, the whole situation turned his stomach.

She placed her hand on his forearm. "Baba, what's the matter?" she questioned.

He looked at her sadly and shook his head.

"Are you sure?" she coaxed.

"I don't think this is such a great idea."

"Why not? It's gonna be great!"

Her soft hand made his heart scream 'no' to the whole idea. She was a lot smaller than him. And to do all of this on the padded floor outside the ring. He could seriously hurt her. At least the ring had a little more give! Those mats weren't going to absorb any impact. "Who wrote this shit?" he thought to himself.

Her voice brought him back to reality once again. "Come on, Baba," she said before turning to get out of the ring and onto the mats, "Let's practice."

He stood there motionless at first wondering if she was as insane as the writers that came up with this. She, in turn, stood there looking at him until he finally rolled out of the ring.

"Who will be Test?" she asked, "I want to do this right."

Ric volunteered. They all got into position. David paced a couple of times and lunged for Ric. Ric skillfully pulled her in front of him and moved out of the way when David was in motion. David knocked her down as softly as he could, his upper body landing on the lower half of hers. He savored the softness of her stomach and legs before quickly sitting up. "Are you okay?" he asked.

She sat up and smiled at him. "Yes. I'm fine," she replied. "That was fun!"

He looked at her and shook his head, but had to smile at her enthusiasm. He stood up and offered her his hand. He pulled her up easily.

"Tonight I don't want you to hold back. Okay, Baba?"

He studied her face for a second, hesitating at first before replying. "Yeah." He then began to show her where to stand and how to keep her body loose.


	3. The Match

Thanks to Esha Napoleon, thecatchisdeadliest, CrazyLove342 and kellia girl for reviewing chapter 2. I'm glad you all are liking the story so far. I got this surge of creativity yesterday so chapter 3 is an amendment to the original story. Hope it keeps you entertained!

* * *

Later that night things were carried out according to plan. Test and Christian were already in the ring waiting for their opponents. The lights dimmed and Evolution's music hit.

"And now, coming to the ring, one half of Evolution; The Legend Killer, Randy Orton and The Animal, Batista!" the announcer boomed. Orton and Batista walked slowly out onto the top of the ramp, both of them looking smug. Half the crowd cheered while the other half booed. Each man made his way to either side of the ramp and taunted the fans. "And accompanying them," the announcer continued, "the enigmatic, incomparable, Duchess!" Dressed in a teal-colored wrap-around shirt, matching heels and loose-fitting black pants, Duchess sauntered her way to the center of the top of the ramp. She stood there with her right hand on her hip, glaring at the two men in the ring.

Almost as if she had sucked all the air out of the arena, the crowd fell deathly silent. Batista and Orton made their way back to the middle where she stood. She removed her hand from her hip and let it drop to her side. As soon as she began to make her way down the ramp with her counterparts following, the crowd erupted. Any negative outbursts were drown out by cheers and chants. The trio practically ignored the sounds and actions around them. They all looked extremely serious. Occasionally she would glance at someone in the audience and give them a slight nod of acknowledgement.

The members of Evolution stopped in front of the ring, eyeing the competition. Christian placed himself in a football-like stance; his hands on his knees, ready to take off at a minute's notice. Test moved from the middle of the ring to lean on the ropes. He looked the group over before yelling "What are you waiting for?!"

Orton and Batista were about to slide under that ropes to begin their attack, but Duchess stopped them by lifting her arms and placing a hand on each one of their chests. She slowly looked from Batista to Orton. They made their way to the steps to enter the ring.

Test laughed at the sight. "A woman who can control not only one man, but two? No small feat when you've got to deal with goons like them. You're my kind of girl!" he said, raising his eyebrows and grinning widely at her. Duchess disregarded his comments and went the side of the ring belonging to her team members.

Since Test was already in the ring, Batista decided he wouldn't give him the chance to get back to his own corner. The bell rung. They locked up a few times before trading heavy-handed punches. After slinging Test into a corner, Batista set about working on his mid-section. The Animal thrust his shoulder into Test's stomach over and over again until Test slowly slid down onto the mat. Christian screamed for Test to tag him in. Batista smiled. He was more than willing to oblige Christian's request.

Batista grabbed Test by the upper arm, got him to his feet and forcefully shoved him into Christian. Christian almost lost his balance on the edge of the apron due to the force. Christian was beyond angry. He hopped over the top rope to meet Batista who was standing in the middle of the ring waiting for him. For a split second the both of them were motionless before deciding to take a flying run at one another. Batista got the better of Christian by clothes lining him, knocking him flat on his back. Batista casually walked back to his corner and tagged Orton in. Duchess patted Batista on the back of his leg. He looked down at her, but she was already watching Randy.

Orton flew into the ring, taking advantage of the nearly prone Christian. Christian struggled to his feet, but only got as far as getting up on his knees before Orton gave him several punches to the skull. Christian wobbled back and forth. Orton circled Christian like a lion watching its prey. Christian slowly got to his feet. Once he shook the cobwebs from his brain, he looked around for Orton. He spotted him a little too late. Orton hit him with the RKO. Christian lay there in a world all his own.

Test immediately went after Orton and proceeded to toss him out of the ring. The referee started his count. Batista climbed into the ring where he and Test commenced to battling. Batista bounced Test off of the ropes closest to Duchess, setting him up for a back body drop. Test was able to counteract the move, kicking Batista in the chest. Batista dropped to one knee trying to catch his breath. Test quickly moved behind Batista, pulling him slightly to his feet before maneuvering the temporarily tamed Animal into a Pumphandle Slam. Batista writhed in agony as soon as his back hit the canvas. Test gave him a couple of kicks to the side for good measure before leaving the ring in pursuit of Duchess.

Test climbed out of the ring before the referee got to the ten count that was pending on Orton. Test began walking toward Duchess with a swagger in his step and a grin ten miles wide on his face. Duchess refused to move an inch even though she had this man towering over her. Test placed a hand on either side of the apron, pinning her in between him and the ring. He leaned in as if he was going to kiss her, but whispered something in her ear instead. She smiled up at him and gave him a wink. Without warning, she quickly dropped down to her knees and gave him a low-blow. She slowly stood up as he bent forward clutching his crotch. Duchess looked more than amused.

Batista had gotten it together long enough to see what was going on. He rolled out of the ring to avenge her. The referee again had to restart the count. Batista grabbed Test, throwing him head first into the barrier. The fans ringside hooted and hollered. Test regained his composure quickly. He and Batista slugged it out until they wound up close to the announce table. Test thrust his fingers into Batista's throat. Duchess began to move toward the two men once she saw Batista clutch his neck. Test strode toward her, stopping her in her tracks. He again was in her face saying all sorts of disgusting things. She tried to move past him to get to Batista, but he blocked her way. She screamed at Test to get out of her way. Her attempts to intimidate him were futile. He grabbed a handful of her hair, walking her backward; further away from Batista. She elbowed him in the stomach a few times. She saw that wasn't working so she screamed for help.

Batista recovered as best he could, now standing at his full height. Only the fans sitting ringside could really make out what was said between the Titans.

"Let go of her," Batista bellowed as he stepped closer to them.

Test smiled and asked condescendingly, "What's wrong there, Animal? Don't think there's enough of your lovely Duchess to go around?"

"You shut your mouth or I'll rip your throat out!"

Duchess continued her attempt to get away. Test looked at her and laughed. His eyes lit up. He jerked her head to the side and licked her face before looking at Batista. "If you want her, come and get her" he said as he face contorted into a scowl.

The crowd began to go crazy. Boos and several anti-Test chants began to fill the arena. With that, Batista lunged forward. Test immediately tossed the Duchess in the path of the charging bull. Her eyes widened. Just as Batista's body impacted hers she opened her mouth as if to scream, but it was too late, the connection was made. Her feet left the ground, one shoe coming off in the process. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion for Batista. He closed his eyes because he didn't want to see her face when they finally hit the ground. He hadn't given her his all, but he did give her about 60% of it.

The referee called for the bell.


	4. The Accident

Thanks again for the reviews. I'm glad no one got upset with Test even though he sounds like a schmuck in the ring. I love him and will forever be a Testicle! (I'll never forget you, Andrew Martin - March 17, 1975 – March 12, 2009)

Please see Chapter 1 for disclaimers.

* * *

David's eyes snapped open when he heard all of the air gust out of her lungs through her mouth. He sat up on his knees and looked at her. Her eyes were closed and they didn't appear to be moving. He bent down close to her ear and asked if she was alright. He got no response. The fans ringside were up; out of their seats, silently staring, mouths agape.

David grabbed her hand, telling her to squeeze his if she could hear him. Again no reply, nothing. Fear clutched his heart. He yelled for the EMTs as he placed two fingers on her neck to check for a pulse. He couldn't tell if the slight throbbing he felt was coming from her neck or his fingers. He let out a frustrated curse. He looked at her chest trying to decide where his hands should be placed before he started pumping her chest. He clasped his hands together, one on top of the other, before looking at her face again. Just as he began to lower his hands he noticed a tear escape from one of her closed eyelids. She immediately began to gasp for air. Rolling over onto her side, she struggled for every breath she took. It seemed to him that it took an eternity for her breathing to stabilize. When she finally came around she opened her eyes and looked into David's concerned face.

"Baba," she whispered.

He smiled. "Yeah, it's me."

The EMTs arrived to check her out. David moved back to give them room. They provided her with an oxygen mask. She took three deep breaths as the paramedics checked her pulse and her pupils. She pulled the mask off of her face and pushed herself up into a sitting position. The EMTs tried to restrain her, but she resisted with all of her might. She slowly tried to stand up on her own as she waived them off. David quickly hooked one of her arms around his waist and helped her up. She leaned heavily against him. He instinctively scooped her up and held her in his arms. She rested her head against his shoulder. He talked to her as he made his way up the ramp. Paul, Ric and Randy followed them; leaving Jason and Andrew sprawled out on the mats. The crowd began to cheer.

"Was I out so long that the next match has already started?" she asked weakly.

"No. They're cheering for you" David said, looking into her eyes.

She thought for a second before asking, "Will you stop once we get to the top of the ramp, please? I want to see them." David complied and turned around so she could view the crowd. She raised her free arm, lifting it high for all to see. The crowd cheered even harder.

David carried her to the room that served as triage. He placed her gently on an examining table and stood over her. Randy, Ric and Paul crowded the other side of the table asking her if she was okay. She nodded. The staff doctor had everyone but the patient ushered out into the hallway.

David leaned against the wall next to the door. He looked up at the ceiling, and then closed his eyes.

"What happened? Her eyes were really glassed over," Randy asked.

David replied as if he were talking to himself, "She was unconscious for about 10 seconds, not breathing. Scared the shit out of me man."

"Well, she's going to be okay, right?"

"I hope so," David replied quietly.

They were all silent for a few seconds.

"Of course she'll be alright. She's tough." Ric exclaimed. "We didn't pick her up as our manager because she's some little weakling." Paul and Randy nodded in agreement. David looked at the floor.

Andrew and Jason stopped by to check on her status. They wound up waiting with the other guys in the hallway. About 20 minutes later the door opened and Duchess emerged from the examination room. She looked tired, but a whole lot better. All the guys clamored, asking many questions all at once.

"I'm fine guys. Really," she said. "I just got the wind knocked out of me and kinda forgot to breathe, but I'm good now, except for one thing."

"What?" they all asked in unison.

"Did anyone happen to get my other shoe? I feel like a complete idiot hobbling around in one heel."

Randy stepped forward and handed her shoe to her. She smiled before saying, "Thanks, Randy. Good lookin' out." She tossed the shoe on the floor and slipped her foot into it. She turned to David.

"Thank you, Baba. That was one hell of a spear," she laughed, "And I know that wasn't your all."

He stood there speechless for a second. "I wasn't trying to hurt you," he said solemnly.

"I know you weren't and because of that I'm okay," she replied.

"We should get you to your room" Paul interjected.

"Actually the Doc wants me to stay awake for the next couple of hours to make sure I don't have any sort of head injury. He didn't find anything wrong, but wants to take precautions," Duchess said. "So, if any of you fine gentlemen would care to keep me company, I'd love to go get something to eat. I'm starving."

"Alright, fellas. The lady has spoken," Ric said. "Let's get cleaned up and meet back at the side entrance of the arena in about 30 minutes. I'll have a limo waiting." Everyone rushed off to their dressing rooms to change.

Duchess showered and changed into a short-sleeved red silk cocktail dress, black hose and heels. She fixed her makeup and decided to pin her hair up, letting a few strands randomly frame her face. After packing up all of her things she joined her stable mates in the main dressing room. The guys stopped whatever they were doing at looked at her.

Ric rushed over to her with his arms outstretched. He turned to the other guys and said, "_This_ is exactly why we call her Duchess, am I right?" as he swept his left hand in a grand gesture in front of her. They all agreed, David especially.

"Thank you all so very much," she said in her best British accent as she curtseyed.

Ric clapped his hands together. "Alright, people, let's get this show on the road." He took her bag from her so that she was left to carry nothing but her purse.

Everyone was headed to the door when her phone rang. She looked at the caller ID. "I'm going to have to take this, it's Vince. I'll meet you all at the car in a couple of minutes," she said. The guys nodded and began to file out of the room, David leaving last to glance at her once more.

"Hi, Vince," she said. "No, I'm fine. Just going to get some dinner with my guys."

David smiled to himself as he closed the door behind him.

Duchess ended her phone conversation a few minutes later and walked down the corridor to meet up with her partners. She came in on the tail end of what looked like something that could turn ugly quickly.

"I can't understand why you'd hit her like that. She's a woman for God's sake!" Jason said to David. "Man, you're lucky it wasn't worse than what it was."

Ric shook his head and rolled his eyes, he could see where this was headed. Randy shifted from one foot to the other in anticipation of the argument or fist fight that loomed on the horizon. David stood there caught between emotions; guilt and anger. He felt it best if he kept his mouth shut for the time being. There was no point of getting into it with Jason unless he put his hands on him. Besides, Jason was famous for hopping on his high horse when someone made a mistake.

"Why don't you give it a rest, Jason? Dave didn't hurt her on purpose," Paul said in defense of his friend.

As if Jason had ignored everything Paul had said, he continued berating David. "I got the chance to watch the replay and it was like a Mack truck running over a bicycle. Unbelievable! I wouldn't be surprised in the least if she decides to sue you. You should seriously think about taking 'Wrestling Safety 101' again because you failed tonight."

Andrew stared at Jason in shock. Tension hung heavy in the air. Everyone was on guard, ready to do whatever it would take to shut Jason up. They didn't have to wait long. Duchess walked up on the group from behind.

"Is that really what you think? That Baba rendered me unconscious on purpose or due to disregard for safety?" she questioned as she stood beside David. "Well, the truth is, as I stated earlier if you were listening, I didn't do my part!" she said to the group as a whole, "_I_ was unprepared. I was knocked out because of _my own_ lack of planning. It had nothing to do with him." She took a deep breath before continuing, "So, if this is the way the conversation is going to go tonight I'd rather go back to my room and go to sleep. I _don't_ need the headache."

Everyone was speechless for a second.

"Catt, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking," Jason said, frozen in the spot he was standing in.

"That's fine, Jason, but your apology shouldn't be directed at me."

Jason looked from her to David. "I'm sorry, Dave. I was entirely out of line for saying the things I said to you," he said extending his hand. The two men shook hands.

"Good. Now can we go eat? Y'all know I'm not the nicest person when I'm hungry," Duchess said, flashing a smile before walking to the exit.

Ric looked around at the other guys, refraining from laughing at the shock on their faces. "Well, c'mon before she gets on someone else. Let's go!" he said with a chuckle.


	5. Mum's the Word

The limo ride would have been a silent one if Duchess had allowed it to be. Instead, she acted as nothing happened back in the arena. She was in the here and now. Gradually everyone's mood lightened and they started to enjoy themselves.

Once they arrived at the restaurant they were all seated at a very large table. Duchess, as usual, held court at the head of the table. During the meal, Duchess looked over at David, who wasn't doing much talking or eating. He seemed to be in a world all to himself. "Baba, what's wrong?" she asked sincerely.

"Nothing," was the only reply he could give.

She reached over and touched his hand and looked into his eyes. "Are you sure?"

"Really, I'm alright" he said with a reluctant smile.

She looked at him for a long moment, trying to read his face. She knew something was on his mind, but couldn't figure it out. She hoped he wasn't letting the ridiculous statements Jason made get to him. She wouldn't push it. "If he wants to tell me, he'll tell me," she thought to herself. She smiled sweetly at him before removing her hand from his.

All of a sudden, Randy chimed in, "I know what's wrong with him. He's in love."

"Really?" she asked turning toward David again.

"Oh yeah! He....." Randy's words trailed off. David glared at him as if to say 'that's enough'.

The Duchess now looked from Randy to David. "Well, who is she?"

"Randy talks too much," David replied, staring Randy down. She cracked a smile.

Randy started up again. "Are you going to tell her?" he asked grinning at David.

David looked at Randy and raised an eyebrow. "I'm not ready to put that out there, you know that."

"Aw, come on man!" Randy whined. "Why don't you tell Catt? I'm sure she'd love to know, Baba," Randy quipped. David looked uncomfortable. The expression on his face sobered her mood.

"Leave him alone, Randy. He doesn't want everyone to know his business." Randy was about to interject, but she cut him off. "He told you in confidence. Don't destroy that."

Randy nodded, probably having a flashback to the tongue lashing Jason received from her earlier he even apologized.

She looked back at David and smiled. "I'm sure she's a very lucky lady if you're interested in her. Now, if you two would excuse me, I'm going to the restroom."

They both stood as she did. When she was out of earshot Randy started in on David. "I don't get why you haven't told her how you feel. If you want her, get her before someone else does."

David looked at him. Randy, the Don Lothario of the locker room, actually had a point. They both watched as Duchess was stopped on her way to the restroom by a young girl, who appeared to be about nine years old, having dinner with her parents. Duchess graciously spent a few moments interacting with her young fan. They talked and giggled like they had known each other for years. Duchess signed the poster the young lady had just purchased earlier that evening while at the arena. The little girl and her parents thanked Duchess for her time before she continued on her journey to the restroom.

Randy looked at David and leaned forward, lowering his voice, "I've seen you work before and never once did you hesitate to go after what you wanted, so what's the problem now?"

"I don't know," David sighed. "She's just......different."

"She is different. Not typical at all," Randy thought out-loud. "But I'll tell you this, your whole life is going to be upside-down until you tell her. And don't think she's going to be available forever. Someone else is going to see exactly what you do and make their move. Think about it," Randy concluded. David did think about it. He wound up thinking about it all night.

Duchess made her way back to her table, stopping momentarily to wish her fan a good night. She took her seat then turned to David.

"See that little girl over there?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Well, she's an Evolution fan, me in particular because I'm a girl," she continued with a slight laugh in her voice. "You won't guess what she told me about you."

David looked from Duchess to the little girl and back to Duchess again. "What did she say?" he asked, leaning back in his chair trying not to sound too eager.

"She told me that you liked me a lot and that I should let you be my boyfriend," she said, smiling.

"Did she really?" David asked before taking a long sip of his drink to hide his nervousness. He looked over at the little girl again who happened to be looking right at him. She waved at him. He waved back cautiously and wondered how she knew.

"Yeah. I set her straight though. I told her you already had a girl that you liked a lot and that we were just friends. You would have thought she would have gone along with that, but she was very determined and continued to tell me in no uncertain terms that she was right. So I just left it at that, letting her think she was right," she said. "Kids are something, aren't they?"

"Yep. They're something alright," David said trying to avoid eye contact with the little girl whom he could feel staring at him.

"What?! Oh my God!" Randy practically shouted. "It almost like that little girl has gotten inside your head, huh, Dave? This is too funny! I wonder if she can tell me if I'm going to get some action before the night's over," he said, his voice a quiver. Randy looked at Duchess, then at David. He threw his head back and laughed before banging on the table.

Duchess couldn't help but laugh right along with him. His laugh was contagious. "Shut up, Randy," she said, wiping the tears from her eyes.

David looked at Duchess and thought to himself "If you only knew."

They drank a little more and talked, just shooting the breeze. About 1:30 Duchess declared she was tired. David decided he would call it a night too and offered to escort her to her room. She accepted. Randy stayed behind to hit on some girl at the bar.

David and Duchess took the limo back to the hotel. They talked about the night's earlier events. Actually she did most of the talking. She didn't bother asking him again who his love interest was.

When they reached her room they found an envelope with hearts drawn all over it taped to her door. She pulled it off and looked at it. "What's this?" she asked, more-so to herself than to David.

"Looks like you have an admirer" David said, his brow furrowed.

She shrugged her shoulders, stuck her electronic passkey in the door and unlocked it. "Thank you for seeing me to my room. I appreciate it," she said looking up at him.

"It's not a problem. I'm glad to."

She smiled at him for a moment. "Goodnight, Baba," she said, taking her bag from him.

"Goodnight."

With that, she disappeared into her room. He stood there for a second before letting out a long sigh. He headed off to his room wondering who it was he was going to have to contend with for her heart.


	6. Taking Matters into His Own Hands

Thanks to those that reviewed :) I know it is taking Dave forever to tell Duchess how he feels. There's something about him that makes me think he's the kind of guy who would hold back until he felt it was safe to tell a woman how he feels about her. Call it caution or shyness, whatever. When he's a gentleman, he's a gentleman.

* * *

By the next week all the guys in Evolution knew how David felt about Duchess. They all told him that he should "grab the bull by the horns" and tell her how he felt. He knew what to do but actually making it happen was an entirely different story. All he knew was he still felt the same about her and now even more so.

On this particular night, the guys were discussing the situation when the Duchess entered the locker room. "I'm here finally!" she said.

They all stopped talking and smiled at her.

"Am I interrupting something here? I can leave if I am," she said looking at them strangely.

"No, no, no," Hunter said hurriedly.

Flair stood and guided her to the seat on the couch next to David. "Why don't you have a seat, little lady," Ric asked. He then stood there looking at the both of them and smiled a big cheesy smile. She eyed him wondering what he was up to.

She looked over at David and made a motion that as if to say, "What is wrong with him?" David replied by shrugging. His face reminded her of that of a mischievous little boy. She smiled at him and looked back at Flair and started laughing.

"Y'all are too retarded for me."

"Yeah, probably," Flair said as he batted his eyelashes at her.

She shook her head. He then gave her his patented strut.

"You know you've got it," she said "but seriously, we've got to go over these matches."

"And we will right after we go see the lighting guys," Ric said, making a beeline to the door, Randy and Hunter following.

"But…" she said with a puzzled look on her face.

"We won't be long, little lady, I promise," Ric replied, crossing his heart.

She couldn't figure them out. Hunter left the room looking like the cat that ate the canary, Randy gave a thumbs up to David and Ric rounded out the flank singing, "If I were only 20 years younger……WOOOOO". The door shut behind them.

She looked at David. "You're not going with them?"

He looked as surprised as she was. He shook his head.

"Okay. We can go over your upcoming matches if you want."

"Sure."

She slid a little closer to him so that he could see what exactly she was referring to. He felt like he couldn't breathe. He had to say something or his heart would explode. But before he could get a word out there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," she said.

Andrew poked his head in the door and then entered the room.

"Hey, Catt. Dave," he said. "Catt, I was wondering if you'd want to have dinner with me tonight."

She thought a for a minute.

"Sure," she said with a smile.

"Great. The hotel's restaurant is pretty nice unless there's somewhere else you'd like to go."

"No, the hotel restaurant will be fine."

He smiled. "Cool. Why don't we meet there about 11:30?"

"Alright."

"See you then."

"Bye, Andrew. Have a good show."

"I will," he said. He left the room.

She returned to the business at hand, but David's thoughts turned elsewhere. She noticed this and asked him what was wrong.

"Just tired I guess."

She looked at him thoughtfully.

"We can do this later if you want."

"I'll be alright."

"Just relax. You've got about 40 minutes before your match. I'm going to move over there," she said, pointing to a chair across the room "so you can stretch out for a bit."

She relocated herself and began working. He watched her. She sat with her legs crossed. She was uncommonly sexy. Her sex appeal was quiet and understated. She was definitely no sex siren. Her sexuality was the kind that all of a sudden jumped out at you and slapped you in the face leading you to recall it actually was always there. It made men feel kind of stupid for not noticing it in the first place.

David lay there trying to rest but found himself staring at her. She was beautiful. Suddenly the thought of Andrew asking her out flooded his head. He couldn't let that happen. He hopped up and headed to the door.

"I thought you were going to rest," she said.

"I am. I just have to go do something right quick."

"Okay" she said with a smile.

Her smile gripped his heart. He walked through the corridor trying to collect his thoughts. He passed the other guys in the hall. They stopped him.

"Well, how'd it go, big man?" Ric asked.

"I'll tell you later. Have you seen Andrew?"

"Yeah, he's over there," Paul said pointing, "What's up, man?"

"Thanks," David said striding off in Andrew's direction.


	7. First Date?

"How's it going, Dave?" Andrew asked.

"Not bad, not bad," he said nodding his head. "Duchess won't be able to meet you for dinner tonight."

"What? Why?"

"Unexpected business. I figured I'd come let you know so you wouldn't feel like you were stood up. She would have let you know herself, but she's very busy."

"Oh," Andrew said, disappointment oozing from his voice. "Well, maybe another time," he added hopefully.

"Yeah, maybe" David said with a tinge of sarcasm. He turned on his heels and began walking back to the locker room feeling satisfied.

The night went on uneventful. After the show, Duchess made her way to the restaurant bar and waited for Andrew. David watched her the whole time from the other side of the restaurant. He felt bad about ruining her date, but he felt he had to do what he did. She waited for half-an-hour before deciding to place an order that would be delivered to her room.

She walked through the restaurant and headed for the lobby. She didn't notice him as she walked by. He hurried to pay his bill and caught up to her at the elevators.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey Baba," she replied with a smile.

"Are you going to your room?"

"Yep."

"I see," he sighed.

"What's on your mind?"

"Do you feel like hanging out for a little while?"

"With you, Baba? Sure. Just let me cancel my order. Come on." They went back into the restaurant. "Where do you want to go" she asked as they waited for the bartender.

"I don't know, just for a walk."

They walked slowly side by side just shooting the breeze. There weren't many people out on the street so they were virtually alone. She never mentioned being stood up for her date and didn't seem upset about it.

They grabbed a couple of hotdogs from an all-night diner and ate them as they continued to walk the streets. They found a bench to sit on. They talked for a long while. He couldn't help but hang on her every word. They had a really good time joking and being serious. He could have talked forever, but he noticed her trying to stifle a yawn.

"I'm keeping you up. Come on, let me take you back," he said standing up, offering her his hand.

"Thank you," she said before loosening her grip. He wanted to hold onto her hand just a little longer but thought better of it. He didn't want to freak her out or make her feel uncomfortable.

They continued on talking about everything under the sun as they made their way back to the hotel.

They arrived at her hotel room door. They both noticed the gift box that sat outside her door. David bent down to pick it up.

"Someone's trying to win you over," he said as he handed it to her.

"Yeah" she replied none too enthusiastically.

"Are you going to open it?" he questioned when he saw how gingerly she held the box.

"No, I know who it's from" she said flatly.

He stood there looking at her wondering what was going on with her. Her whole demeanor had changed. Less than two minutes ago she was a fun, smiling, vibrant woman. She now looked tired and angry. He was on tenterhooks trying to figure out if he had done something to offend her.

"Night, Baba."

"Good night," he said. She turned and went into her room.


	8. It All Comes to Light

Thanks to Kellia Girl and Esha Napoleon for reviewing the last chapter. I promise he's going to tell her soon:)

* * *

A week later found Duchess storming into the arena. She headed straight to Evolution's dressing room. She avoided interacting with any of the other superstars she encountered along the way. She was a woman on a mission.

She burst into Evolution's dressing room. Paul and Ric cut their conversation short to see her standing in the center of the room. "Have you seen Baba?" she asked.

"He just left with Randy. They should be back in a few," Ric said.

"What's going on?" Paul asked.

"I just need to talk to him is all," she said. With that she spun around and left the room before they could question her further.

She strode down the corridor. Her steps were hard and decisive. Her face was tight. She spotted David standing around talking in a small group. She walked up to him and stood there glaring at him, her arms folded across her chest. He noticed her straight away.

"Hi," he said with a smile. She didn't return the sentiment.

"Can I talk to you?" she asked none too kindly.

"Sure," he replied looking worried.

She walked over to a quiet space on the other side of the room. He followed her cautiously. "What the fuck do you think you're up to?" she said through her teeth.

He was taken aback. He had never seen her like this. "W-What do you mean?"

She eyed him long and hard before continuing. "Why did you tell Andrew I couldn't have dinner with him last week?"

He felt bad and lowered his eyes for a second. He figured he'd have to tell her now. No more beating around the bush. He looked into her eyes, which he found difficult as the expression on her face was that of someone who was looking directly at their enemy.

"I didn't mean any harm," he started, "He's just not right for you"

"Not right for me? We were just going to have dinner!" she said, her voice rising. "Not right for me! Who's right for me then? You?!" Before he could answer she cut him off. "How dare you make decisions for me! I don't get it! Why would you do that? I thought we were friends!"

At this point people were looking. She was none too quiet. Amidst the drama, Randy made his way over to them ready to smooth things out.

"Catt, listen, you don't understand. Dave just….."

"Randy, don't."

She turned back to David. "I can't believe you. What you did was really fucked up!"

David stood there speechless.

A staff member from the administrative office came up behind her looking nervous. "Duchess?"

"What?!" she yelled as she spun around to face him. He jumped.

"These came for you" his voice quivered.

She looked down at his hands and snatched the little box and card away from him. He quickly high-tailed it out of the room. She walked off, not looking back at David once. He began to follow her, but Randy grabbed his arm.

"Let her cool down first."

"I have to tell her why."

"I know you do, but she isn't going to listen to you right now. She's hurt."

David closed his eyes tight and took a deep breath. His heart felt like it would break. Randy was right. She was hurt, and he was the one who had hurt her. That had never been his intention. He had to make her understand.

Randy looked at him sadly. "Come on. Everything will be cool. We have to get ready for our match." David looked at him and nodded reluctantly.

David took a deep breath before returning to the locker room with Randy. He had made up his mind on the way back that he would tell her once and for all how he felt. Hell, he'd even tell her in front of the other guys, if need be. If she rejected him it would be no less than what he deserved at this point but at least she'd know. He asked Paul and Ric where she was since she was nowhere to be found.

"She had a phone call. Seemed pretty serious, so I guess she decided to take it in private," Ric said.

A serious phone conversation on top of what he done to her; this didn't look good at all. David's nerves were almost shot. 'This is going to be a long night,' he thought to himself. He went to the restroom to change into his gear with the hopes that she would be back soon. To his dismay, she hadn't returned when he came out. The other guys were worried as well. This wasn't like her. She should have been back by now.

"Well, you guys will just have to go on without her," Paul said in exasperation.

David grimaced and looked at his friend as if he were speaking in some totally foreign language.

"I didn't mean it like that, Dave. I'll call around to see what's going on. I'm sure she's alright."

David and Randy made their way to take their positions at Gorilla. Once they rounded the corner David stopped dead in his tracks. Duchess was already there. She had just ended a conversation with one of the stagehands. Randy quickly walked up to her.

"You look great Catt. Wouldn't you say she looks great Dave, beautiful even?"

David nodded and smiled at her.

"Thank you, but it's not working Randy."

"You can't hate me for trying, can you?" Randy asked as he gave her a sad puppy dog face.

"I don't hate you Randy, I don't hate anyone," she replied, fidgeting with necklace.

Maybe what she said was a sign. David glanced at the timer; less than 30 seconds before show time. 'I'll have to wait until we get back to the locker room before I can really talk to her' he thought.

Duchess was a true professional. She accompanied them to the ring. She cheered the both of them on with her usual enthusiasm even though she had barely said two words to David since she chewed him out earlier. As a result his performance was not up to par. The audience would have never have known that there was a fracture in Evolution. Everything was business as usual.

The trio walked up the ramp together after the match ended. She led the way, walking at top speed. Once they reached the backstage area one of the higher-ups stopped her. They walked off toward the administration offices deep in discussion. Randy and David looked at each other and silently headed back to their locker room. While David was still in the shower, Duchess returned to the locker room to collect her things and tell the guys good night. She didn't wait for David to get out of the shower. She even refused when the other guys offered to take her to her room.

When David was finally dressed he joined the rest of the group. He noticed that she wasn't there. She always hung out after a show unless she was sick. Intuition told him she hadn't stuck around because of him. He asked if she had said anything. The other guys said no.

"She just came in, said good night and left" Paul replied.

"She didn't look as mad, but she did look like she had a lot on her mind" Randy added.

David grabbed his stuff and told the guys he would see them later.

"Are you going out with us?" Paul questioned.

"No, I have to clear this up with her tonight," David said quietly.

"That's cool man" said Paul.

Randy raised his eyebrows and smiled.

"Good luck kid," Ric said, patting David on the back as he opened the door to leave.


	9. The Animal is Unleashed

Thanks to Esha Napoleon and Kellia Girl for taking the time to review:)

* * *

David walked slowly wondering how he was going to get her to understand. He stopped off at his room to drop his bag off. He headed toward her room, which was one hallway over from his. He said what could have resembled a prayer with each step he took.

He was two doors away from hers when he stopped dead in his tracks. He heard noises but wasn't sure where they were coming from or even what the noises were. He pinpointed the noise when he heard something like glass breaking. It came from Duchess' room. He knocked on the door and listened carefully for any other out of the ordinary sounds. Everything was completely silent. He raised his hand to knock again when the wall outside her room rattled violently.

"Catt!" he yelled as he banged on her door again.

A muffled scream emitted from the room. He slammed his shoulder into the door with all the energy he had left. He was hurting himself but the sound of her voice crying out 'no' egged him on. After four tries he burst through her hotel room door.

He rushed into the room to find a man pinning Duchess down on the floor. Her eyes were filled with panic and terror. His heart melted for her for a split second and then hardened at the sight of this man trying to take advantage of her.

It only took David five steps before her reached their location. He immediately yanked the man off of her with so much force that the intruder was tossed practically to the other side of the room. David grabbed her hand and helped her up. His expression was tight.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he looked her over.

"Yes," she whispered.

Suddenly the man lunged at David. "Get your hands off my wife!" the stranger yelled as he ran toward them.

David pushed Duchess back behind him. As soon as the man was close enough he took a swing at David. David rushed the man, grabbing him by the throat.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Are you fucking insane?" David asked, tightening his grip with each syllable. The man's face began to turn blue as he struggled for air. "When you hear a woman screaming 'no' it means 'no' and she's not your wife! You got that?" he yelled. The man looked like he would pass out. David released his grip from the man's throat, grabbed a handful of hair and looked him in the eyes. "You miserable fuck," he said before slamming the man's head into the wall behind him. David released his grip on the man as he fell to the floor unconscious. David looked down at the man and shook his head. He then turned his gaze upon Duchess. She walked over to him.

"Are you sure he didn't hurt you?" he asked.

She nodded and fresh tears filled her eyes. She quickly wrapped her arms around him and sobbed quietly.

"It's okay. I'm here," he said. He put his arms around her, silently letting her know that he would protect her. He looked down at the top of her head. His heart swelled. He wanted to hold her in his arms forever.

The hotel's security force as well as WWE's security personnel entered the room. A few of the WWE's top level administrators followed, including Jack, who had been assisting in tracking her stalker.

Jack rushed over to her and asked if she was alright. She lifted her head, wiping the tears from her face, one arm still clenched around David's waist.

"I'm okay," she replied. Her voice was shaky.

"Do you think you can tell Detective Cartwright what happened tonight?" Jack asked. She nodded.

"You should sit down," David said as he led her to the couch. He sat beside her. Jack and the detective sat opposite of them. They already knew what preceded this event, but David didn't.

The detective began to list all the incidents that took place prior to tonight to make sure his notes were correct. She verified everything as true. David sat there completely astonished.

Over a two month period this man had been sending her gifts, letters, notes and the like. He had stalked her for just as long. David couldn't believe what he was hearing. He also couldn't believe she didn't tell anyone about this.

Security finally got the guy to come around. They patted him down, handcuffed him and began to lead him to the door. Just before they took him out he turned toward Duchess and said hoarsely, "I love you. You're mine". She cringed. David placed his hand on hers and gave her a reassuring look that she was safe.

"Get him out of here!" Jack yelled.

"What happened tonight?" the detective asked after everyone else had left.

"Well, earlier tonight I received a gift and a card. The card was actually a wedding invitation and the gift was a wedding band," she said.

The detective nodded. "Right, Jack told me about those. Then what?"

"I came back here and took a shower. When I went back into the bedroom I noticed that the light was off; not the way I left it. I turned it back on and saw that the covers were pulled back. Rose petals were all over the sheets. That's when he grabbed me and pushed me down on the bed."

She had fought him off and ran into the living room hoping to make an escape, but he prevented her from doing that. He slowly began to corner her until her had her pinned up against the wall. She fought with all her might. She was able to get away from him, knocking over a lamp in the process. She was planning to lock herself in her bedroom or grab her cell phone and hide in the bathroom to call for help, but her assailant was too fast for her. She had gotten as far as the hallway when he grabbed her again. He quickly placed his hand over her mouth and ferociously slammed her up against the wall. The whole time he kept telling her that he loved her and it was her duty as his wife to make love to him. Once he had her on the floor he was on top of her trying to strip her of her robe, his hand still covering her mouth. He then decided to go for her panties. He took his hand off her mouth and began tugging on them, saying to her 'Come on, baby, I know you love it.' David thought it was a really good thing that security had him in custody.

"He was trying to kiss me as he kept yanking on my panties. Then Baba came in and got him off me," she concluded.

The detective asked her if she could come down to the station and press charges. David interjected for the first time, asking if she could do it tomorrow. She was tired. The detective agreed. He just wanted to get this guy out of the way as soon as possible. She said she would be there first thing in the morning. Jack and the Detective Cartwright rose to leave. Jack shook David's hand and thanked him for helping her.

"Jack, can she get another suite?" David asked. "I'm sure she doesn't want to spend the night here."

"I was just going to check it out."

The detective added, "Please don't touch anything that you don't have to. I'll be having a team come in after you've gotten your new room and they'll need to collect as much evidence as possible."

Jack and the detective headed to the door, the detective leading the way. Jack went to close the door behind him, but found that it wouldn't close. "Weren't fucking around, were you buddy?" Jack asked, eyeing David.

"Not at all," David replied.


	10. Putting it All on the Table

Thank you Esha Napoleon and Kellia Girl for reviewing. KG, it's finally here, the chapter you've been waiting for:)

* * *

David looked at her for a long moment before speaking. "Why didn't you tell me any of this?"

"I don't know. The less I talked about it the easier it was to forget," she replied.

He nodded. "I wish I had known though."

"What would you have been able to do? Jack knew and he couldn't stop him. The guy was just obsessed. I never even saw him until tonight."

"I would have stopped him, believe me. If I had to guard you all night and all day he would have never gotten to you."

She turned her body toward him and studied his face. "You would have done that for me, wouldn't you?"

"Yes. I'd do anything for you."

She thought for a moment. "Even after the way I talked to you tonight?"

"Yeah, about that. That's why I came." He looked her straight in the eyes and said, "I came to apologize. I know I had no right to interfere with your date with Andrew," he paused for a second, "I thought that the letter and the gift that were left at your door last week were from him." She was listening intently. His eyes widened as he took a deep breath. "I didn't want to have to compete with anyone" She thought he flinched.

"Why are you just now telling me this? You could have told me when I was chewing you out, maybe I would have heard you out before making a complete fool of myself," she said with a smile and a quick flash of her eyes.

"You had every right to say the things you did. I did take away your right to make decisions for yourself. I am truly sorry," he said. He looked like a little boy. "Can you forgive me?" he questioned.

"Yes, I can and I will," she replied. He sighed in relief. She continued, "Why were you worried about having to compete with Andrew? If you want to take me out to dinner all you have to do is ask."

He looked at her thoughtfully. "I don't want to have dinner with you, I want dinners. As often as you'll grant me the privilege," he stated.

"I don't know what to say."

"Say yes," he replied. He then reconsidered his statement; thinking he was sounding pushy. "Or at least say you'll think about it."

"Well, what about this mystery woman of yours? How would she feel about all this?" she asked sincerely.

"Oh, her," he said fidgeting in his seat. He looked at her earnestly. "She's you," he said carefully, studying her face for her reaction.

Her furrowed her eyebrows for a second, then her eyes widened with surprise once she fully comprehended his last statement. "Me?!" He nodded. "How long has this been?" she asked.

"For the last three or four months. Don't get me wrong, I've liked you all along, but as of late I can't think of anything else but you. I can't honestly say I'm in love, but I do love you. I care about what happens to you, good or bad". The smile on her face made his exposed heart skip a beat.

"Is that why you were hesitant about that stunt from a few weeks ago?"

"God yes. I _really_ didn't want to go through with it. It almost killed me."

She touched her fingers to his cheek. "Baba, you are so sweet," she said as her hand slid down to his bicep and rested lightly on it. She raised herself up on her knees for a second to give him a peck on the cheek.

His head spun. That was exactly what he needed. "So, will you give me a chance?" he asked.

"Yes, I think you're worth taking a chance on," she said with a smile. They were lost in one another's eyes when Jack returned.

"I've gotten another suite for you. It's one hallway over," Jack said, handing her a new passkey. "I've got to go put in a report with Mr. McMahon's office, but first I would like to get you moved out of here and get you situated in your new suite."

David replied before she did. "I can help her move."

"Dave, are you sure?" Jack asked.

"Yes. I don't mind," David said as he nodded his head, "I don't think I'll sleep tonight if I don't know for a fact that she's alright."

"Is that okay, Catt?" Jack asked.

"Yes. Go ahead and do what you have to. I'll let Baba help me move."

"Well, call me if you need anything and if I don't hear from you tonight I'll be calling you late tomorrow morning," Jack said. As he was about to head to the door he turned back and said "Thanks for everything you've done tonight, Dave. It was like you were in precisely the right place at the right time."

David looked at her and smiled before replying, "Yeah, it does kind of feel like fate."

Jack looked at the two of them for a moment before deciding he was leaving her in very capable hands. He left the room without saying another word.

When the pair finally broke their trance, Duchess said, "I'd better get my things." She took a few steps and stopped. "Would you come with me, Baba? I still feel kind of weird."

"Sure," he said. He walked ahead of her; entering the bedroom first. The odor in the room smelled heavily of rose. He imagined her attacker pinning her down on the bed. He felt nothing but disgust and disdain for the man.

She quickly got her things out of the bathroom and put them in her bag.

"Is there anything you want me to do?" he asked looking the room over.

"No. Just stay in here with me."

He smiled at her. "I won't leave you," he promised.


End file.
